quevillefandomcom-20200213-history
News/Archive1
Update v9.0u Date: 05‑21‑2009 16:15 This update fixes a lot of bugs that have been annoying players for some time. Please report any problems you encounter in the BUGS forum. Also look out for items I may have inadvertently left laying around the ground that should not be there - I do not have time to back track my steps through the map, so I am depending on players to let me know if they stumble upon something that doesn't belong. -Joe Enemy Guide Date: 05‑11‑2009 13:19 I have just updated the "Enemy Guide" bringing it up-to-date; I believe all enemies currently in the game are now listed, and several of their levels have been corrected. You can find the guide by clicking "Guides" on the sidebar to the left. If you see any errors or an enemy I do not have listed, please report it on the BUGS forum. Thanks! Joe Back on track... Date: 05‑07‑2009 21:59 The new DevTeam server is online and we are now working on the next update! Being as how I have been so busy with the new DevTeam server I haven't really had time to figure out what I will be working on next, but I really think the game needs player mods the most and would like to put some focus on that area. -Joe Players Cheating Date: 05‑07‑2009 04:10 I have now spent a considerable amount of time chasing down a particular cheater who felt that he was better than other players by exploiting a bug to duplicate items within the game. While his abuse was not widespread, it ticks me off that instead of reporting this bug to me, he decided to exploit it in an attempt to impress other players. If he really wants to impress other players, he should write his own game instead of trying to hack mine - delaying my work on Queville does not impress anyone but himself; I am pretty sure most players would have preferred I spent all this time working on the next update. I have already banned 5 players, who seem to be the "core" of the group. I am preparing to go through the user base with a fine tooth comb, and if you received "gifts" from this individual and knew he was obtaining them by cheating, I suggest you get rid of them quickly - and I don't mean spend it or give it to a mule; I mean find a nice quiet screen where you can drop it and watch it fade away. Easy come, easy go. If you are aware of any bugs within Queville, please report them on the BUGS forum. If you feel a particular bug has a high potential for abuse, you can send me a private message instead. A big thank you to the honest players that reported this to me both on the forums and in private messages. -Joe Server Outage Date: 05‑05‑2009 14:29 I apologize for the unexpected server outage. I have added another 512 megabytes to the server, and figured as long as it is down I should run a full scan of the hard drive looking for errors. This is being done as a precaution, there is nothing wrong with the hard drive. Everything should be running smoothly again. If you discover any problems, please report them in the "BUGS" forum. -Joe Screen Snapshots Date: 05‑01‑2009 23:41 I know whenever I find a new game on the internet, the very first thing I do is look for screen snapshots to decide if I want to try it out. Which is why I'm pleased to announce that I have finally put some screen snapshots online! I had always planned to do really nice snapshots with lots of players and what not, but I haven't had the time to organize such an event and decided it would be best to get something online right away. I do plan to eventually come back and re-do these and make them better and add more, but for now it should give potential players and idea of what this game looks like and increase the number of players. You can find a link to the new "Snapshots" on the sidebar, or within the "Guides". -Joe Update v9.0t Date: 04‑20‑2009 23:29 The server has been updated! In addition to the update, I opened the box and dusted off all the fans and what not; I was surprised at how clean they are - all the hardware appears to be in excellent shape. As with any server reboot, report any problems you notice in the Bugs forum. Thanks! -Joe Power Failure Date: 03‑24‑2009 17:12 A power failure has forced us to reboot the game server; due to the complex nature of the game server and how it runs from a RAM drive, there are a lot of potential problems that can result from this. Please report any problems you experience on the "Bugs" forum and I will get them fixed ASAP. EDIT: If you have tried to create a forum account, but were told your password didn't match you can now create a forum account! Sorry about that, there is a post in the DevTeam forum explaining it in more detail. Thanks, Joe Server IP Addy Date: 03‑13‑2009 03:08 Due to a brief internet outage, our game server has been assigned a new IP addy. Your old bookmarks may not work. Due to the interaction in the game server and the web server, there may be issues we have overlooked. Please report any problems on the "Bugs" forum. Thanks, DevTeam T Time Date: 01‑25‑2009 15:24 With today's update, we start testing new Player-vs-Player routines! We expect this to be rocky, there are multiple issues that may arise. Miners can now find buried treasure chests, just as fishers sometimes catch them in their nets. Chests are now the only way to obtain gems in the game. Magic wands are now a player-made only item. The high score table had to be reset, when you log-in to the game your player will be listed on the high scores. The new PVP skill adds to your "Skill Total". -Joe Update v9.0sbeta Now Online Date: 01‑06‑2009 11:04 A huge update that properly activates the random attacks, significant changes to the magic system, more enemies, more drops, fixes a lot of bugs in the main loop, more arrows, cheaper arrows, and the list just goes on and on and on!!! I am pushing this update quickly, which means I haven't spent a lot of time debugging it. I am depending on you guys to let me know of any problems you encounter. Please use the "Bugs" forums to do so. -Joe Happy New Year Date: 01‑01‑2009 01:36 We hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! With that out of the way, I will be rolling up my sleeves and start working on the server. This will be the first major update in a year. Please don't ask how long it will take, I simply do not know. Please be mindful of the rules. If you suspect someone is cheating, please send "Outlaw" a message with their player name and why you think they are cheating. One of the things I hope to do this winter is update our mod system so that every player gets to help police the server. I cannot be everywhere at all times, which is why I am going to start relying more on players to be my eyes and ears. -Joe PS: Don't forget to check out our new avatar system that allows you to use your Queville player as your forum avatar! Just login to the forums and click "My Profile" on the sidebar to get started! Happy New Year Date: 12‑30‑2008 02:41 We hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! We will be ushering in the New Year in style again this year, with random drops of our popular New Year Hats! If our programming works like it should, the hats will drop at exactly New Years at every time zone (24 drops total). When you see the in-game message "Happy New Year", look for hats to appear randomly through out the map. Note that hats do not appear in cities or dungeons, only on the main map. Remember this is to be a festive event, and the main goal is for everyone to have fun. Please don't be rude by bogarting all the hats - there should be enough for everyone to go around. -DevTeam Important Information Date: 12‑22‑2008 06:46 The player database has been reset, all players must create a new character to play. I know many will be upset over this, but I assure you we did not make this decision without a lot of thought and decided it was the absolute best way to proceed. Please refer to this post for detailed information on why this was done. Which brings up the second piece of news, we now have our own forums! Many players have requested this feature, and I am pleased that we finally got them online. I would have liked more time to test and debug, but we wanted them online for the Christmas update. Which brings us to the third piece of news, the update. Most of the update is a conversion to Queville. Please see this post for an explanation of what happened to Fordana. Ok, so everyone has a fresh start and we are all on the same page. To make things more exciting, we have reactivated the high scores! So quit wasting your time reading this, and start playing the all new Queville! -DevTeam Website Online Date: 12‑19‑2008 23:51 Queville launches with a new front end with many exciting new features including forums and high scores! There are a lot of new features, but we will save you a long list and instead just let you dive into the new website! -Joe Category:Update